1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a folding chair in general, and more particularly, to a beach chair that incorporates multiple storage facilities, pivotable canopy and towel rack and which is easily folded and transported.
2. General Background
As is well known, there are many varieties of folding beach chairs available to the user. A rather current version is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,308 issued to Ziman. This folding beach chair incorporates a single storage bag secured to its back rest and a pair of back-pack straps for transporting the chair on the user's back.
Another variation of back-pack style chairs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 issued to Peirce, et al. This patent illustrates a reclining chair that can be carried back-pack style and which also incorporates a single storage compartment secured to its back rest. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,548 issued to Bradbury also discloses a back-pack style folding chair having multiple storage compartments secured to its back rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,724 issued to Rittenberg discloses a different version of folding chairs from that described above. This patent illustrates a reclining chair having no storage compartments but instead incorporating a pivotable overhead canopy. U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,653 issued to Obradovich also discloses a reclining chair having no storage compartments but having a horizontally maintained adjustable canopy instead. U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,702 issued to Benjamin also discloses a reclining chair having an overhead canopy but with no storage compartments secured thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,142 discloses a portable cart that can be re-configured to be laid out flat upon the ground into the shape of a reclining lounge which also incorporates an overhead canopy and a single storage compartment secured to its back rest.
While each of these devices may be suitable for their intended purpose, none of them satisfy many of the needs desired by the user while at the beach. For example, the user desires many storage compartments for carrying/holding such items as magazines, lotion, hats, sunglasses, beach toys and games, etc. It is also desirable for these storage compartments to be removable should they not be required. Furthermore, it is preferable for there to be separate insulated storage compartments for cold drinks or food and the like which can be removed and replaced as needed. It is also desirable for the chair to be easily foldable and portable and to include a canopy to protect the user from the sun or rain. Still another desirable feature is for the chair to incorporate a towel rack so that the user can dry one or more towels without resorting to laying them upon the sand or otherwise interfering with the operation and use of the chair.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a folding beach chair that incorporates all of the desirable features described above. Such a beach chair not only folds and can be strapped so as to remain folded, but a further purpose of this invention is to include a carrying handle that can be snapped on and off as required. Yet another object of this invention is to provide removable storage compartments that can be secured to the arms and back of the chair thereby increasing the storage capacity of the chair. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a beach chair that also reclines. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.